


Leo's nonsexual rut

by PrussiaSheiala



Series: Hidden Omega side stories [11]
Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Alpha on Alpha, M/M, Nosexual rut, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/pseuds/PrussiaSheiala
Summary: Taekwoon has his nonsexual rut, there really isn't much else to it... That is really it all.Can be read with or without Hidden Omega





	Leo's nonsexual rut

**Author's Note:**

> This is the side story everybody voted for! I hope you guys like it!

Jungkook had only had two ruts in his life. Alphas only have ruts four times a year, and he had only been an alpha for a little under half of the year. He hadn’t really been a part of many ruts either.

In BTS, Hoseok spends his ruts alone, and Yoongi spends it with just Jimin. Jungkook didn’t like to think about his own first rut. It was a horrible memory that he didn’t like to think about. While he didn’t blame Yoongi for what had been done, understanding why he had done it, Jungkook still had nightmares about it.

So, lack of experience was one of reasons that Jungkook didn’t actually realize what was going on as he entered the door to the Vixx dorm. He did realize that something smelt very good. He wasn’t much of a coffee person, preferring banana milk over pretty much any other drink in the universe, but this coffee scent was divine, no- better than divine!

He let the scent guide him to the living room. He had to find the magical scent and moved not caring about how he had thrown his boots in the middle of the hallway, which without a doubt would lead Hakyeon to neckchop him as soon as the omega got home.

Where was the scent hiding? Jungkook couldn’t explain it. The scent wasn’t turning him on. It wasn’t a scent that aroused him like when had caught a little bit of Jimin’s heat scent. No, it wasn’t like that. It made him want to roll around in the scent and wherever it was coming from and then never let it go. It reminded him of tiny kittens and wanting to hug tiny kitten. Oh my god! What if somebody had brought home tiny kittens?

Yeah…. Logically that didn’t make much sense, but Jungkook was pretty far gone mentally. He could only really focus on the sweet, sweet scent. Why would kitten smell like coffee? Because kittens smelled like great things. Duh!

He reached the living room, and there were no kittens… well unless you counted the giant kitten lying on the couch looking like he was about to give up on the world. The kitten of course… was Taekwoon.

Taekwoon was the person who was smelling so divine, so amazing! Normally, Jungkook wouldn’t have done what he did, since he knew that Taekwoon was very much like a cat. He accepted soft touches and people close to him, but it had to be on his terms.

That being said, all that went out the window as Jungkook sat down next to Taekwoon. “Oh, Kookie you’re home?” the older alpha sounded surprised, since normally… Jungkook was a loud person. Well not loud loud, more like… Why is my body so big, oh god that was a doorframe, hello is anybody home? Taekwoon got even more confused as Jungkook, unable to control himself because of how good the alpha smelled, more or less flopped on top of Taekwoon who was lying on the couch.

“Urgh,” Taekwoon had the air knocked out of him as Jungkook just fell half dead on top of him, the younger burying his head in the pack alpha’s neck. Now while Taekwoon was without a doubt taller than Jungkook, and he wasn’t as skinny as he used to be… He wasn’t a muscle bunny like the other either, so Jungkook about half crushed him.

It took Taekwoon a little while to realize what was going on. It was only as Jungkook nuzzled into his scent gland mumbling how nice he smelled that Taekwoon realized what was going on.

Taekwoon felt like an idiot. He knew that he was going into rut, but he hadn’t thought about how Jungkook might be sensitive to the scents. From what he had gotten from Jungkook, nobody shared their ruts in BTS. So there was a high chance that Jungkook had never gotten to do anything like this, and especially not with somebody who had a rut like Taekwoon did. While he was surprised and felt a little awkward getting crushed under the mass that was Jeon Jungkook, Taekwoon decided not to throw up a fuss about it. He would let Jungkook get his fill before he realized what he was doing.

Plus, Taekwoon was in rut and was really enjoying having the younger so close to him. His rut always had that effect on him, but it wasn’t just the rut talking. Taekwoon was not gonna lie, he had come to really care for Jungkook. He reminded him of Sanghyuk in some ways. Both were mischief puppies caught in the body of a giant dog. Both had issues connected to their fans and expectations. Taekwoon would never forgive antis for how they always called Sanghyuk useless and that he was dragging Vixx down, but at the same time… He was also glad that Sanghyuk didn’t have the expectation that Jungkook had.

Before knowing Jungkook, he had taken the phrase of golden maknae as something to scoff at, some stupid title, but since getting to know him he had seen the weight it placed on Jungkook weighing him down: antis constantly saying he wasn’t living up to it, that he didn’t deserve it when he was center, that he was overrated. Just like Taekwoon felt with Sanghyuk, he wished that he could protect Jungkook from all the bullshit. Neither of the overgrown puppies deserved any of the things being said about them.

Jungkook after around 10 minutes realized what he had done quad lifted himself up, so his upper body was no longer crushing Taekwoon’s. “I’m sorry!” He had no idea what had gotten into him. He normally would never force himself on the older like that. He knew Taekwoon liked his personal space, and he had basically forced himself into the other forgetting everything about consent even though everybody had explained to him so many times how important that was.

Taekwoon couldn’t stop himself from laughing at how red in the face Jungkook was, “It’s okay.”

The younger shook his head, “No! I shouldn’t have done that, I forced myself on you! I don’t know what came over me. Everything just smelled so nice, and I couldn’t stop thinking about kittens.” Jungkook was full on rambling at that point.

Oh, Taekwoon felt so stupid. Of course, Jungkook had no idea what was actually going on. His education about subgenders was terrible. “Kookie, relax, please breathe.” Taekwoon sat up, while Jungkook was still in his lap. Sitting up allowed him to help Jungkook get his almost panicked breathing under control. “It’s okay, you didn’t force anything on me. This is not a sexual thing. You were just giving me a hug. I am going through a rut, and my rut is non-sexual. You have spent over one and a half months with us now, and you aren’t very old, so your alpha has gotten connected to mine. This means that my rut has the same effect on you as it would have on my own packmates.”

Jungkook who had finally gotten his panicked breathing under control just looked at Taekwoon with a confused look on his face, like he wasn’t actually sure what was going on “Non-sexual?” The way he cocked his head to the side, like a confused puppy, made Taekwoon want to wrap him up in blankets and never let him go again.

Taekwoon also wanted to just give up on BTS. He wasn’t as judgmental as the rest of his pack. He understood alpha rage, something he himself suffered from. While yes, he would like to kick the packs ass, he also believed in their redemption... Okay he believed it less than he hoped for it. He hoped for Jungkook’s sake that they would shape up but come on! Jungkook was their maknae! Why had nobody made sure he went to the classes for subgenders? Why had nobody told him about different heats and ruts?

He hugged Jungkook close again but not just because he felt bad for him. He could see that Jungkook clearly wanted to take in more of his scent. It seemed to calm Jungkook down a little bit more. For a second the two just sat there until Taekwoon decided that it was probably better for everybody that he told Jungkook everything and explained everything to him. “Ruts as you know, only come when we alphas have a pack. The reason for this is that ruts are not meant for reproduction. Omegas’ heats are sign that they are in their most fertile period; it’s the only time they can get pregnant. We are different, ruts are about keeping the pack together. While a lot of alpha’s have sexual ruts, since it’s the most common way for packs to bond, some of us have non-sexual ruts.

And that’s what I am having. It basically means that I am giving out scents that you are reacting to, because your inner alpha sees me as somebody it can bond to. It’s the reason that you are so affected by my rut. It is also why you are feeling no sexual affection right now, even though you are more or less rubbing yourself against me.”

Taekwoon was explaining it all in a soft voice while Jungkook was nuzzling his scent gland. At times he was a little worried that Jungkook wasn’t actually listening, but the small noises of confirmation made it clear that he did listen. When Taekwoon finished he sat up with a surprised expression on his face. “You are right… I don’t feel any sexual urges.” It was like revelation had hit Jungkook, “so… what do you do during a non-sexual rut?”

Jungkook was still blushing a crimson color, clearly still a little shy about his behavior, but also wanting to know more.

The older was more than happy to tell Jungkook the truth, especially since Jungkook went back to lying on top of him, almost trying to cover Taekwoon with his smaller body. “A lot of scenting. It’s about getting close to my pack. Not just for me to know my pack is there to relax, but also for my pack to know that I am there. You can have your rut without your pack there. All you really need is people you trust and your inner alpha trusts, but you can’t go through it alone. That is important. If you are ever in a situation where you are all alone, and there is no way you can get to your pack or friends or anything, every major city has rut and heat centers you can go to and get the help you need until people you know can get to you.”

While taking in more of Taekwoon’s coffee scent, Jungkook mentally added this to the list of things he wanted to be part of his future when BTS went back together. There were a lot of things he wanted to be different, and he knew from talking with Seokjin he wasn’t the only one who wanted things to change.

“Words Kookie, are you listening?” Taekwoon wanted to make sure that Jungkook actually understood how important this was. The older alpha had seen what could happen to alphas who tried to go through a rut alone. It wasn’t possible and could really mess up the alpha who tried it.

All he got was a hum from Jungkook, as he was more or less zoned out, not really able to focus on much else other than Taekwoon’s scent and the thoughts in his mind. A light smack was given to the back of his head, causing Jungkook to whine out loud, but it did give Taekwoon his attention back. “Now, repeat what I just said back to you.”

Taekwoon simply didn’t trust that BTS had explained it well enough. He liked people like Seokjin and Namjoon, but he didn’t feel that either could be trusted to inform Jungkook of this most important factor.

“You like scenting and cuddling,” Jungkook was quick to answer. He had kinda gotten a little lost in his own mind at the thought of Taekwoon scenting him. That sounded like a great idea! That was an idea that they really needed to explore more!

“What did I say after it?” Taekwoon couldn’t even find it in himself to be annoyed at Jungkook and his inability to listen. It really wasn’t his fault.

Jungkook finally managed to pull himself away from Taekwoon’s scent gland to look confused down at the other alpha, clearly expressing that he had in fact… not heard anything other than the first statement.

The older sighed, taking Jungkook’s face between his hands, so he couldn’t look away, then slowly retold everything, making sure that Jungkook was actually following what he was saying. This was something that Taekwoon couldn’t risk Jungkook not understanding. He cared for the younger, and he didn’t want to see him as one of the alphas almost critically injured by trying to spend a rut alone.

Jungkook seemed to come more alive in the conversation. He looked a little shy, but finally seemed to gather himself as he asked, “Can I go see one of them?” referring to the centers that helped with ruts and heats.

Seeing this as a step forward, Jungkook on his way to accepting that he needed to care for himself and that his ruts were something precious, “Of course. You only have a few hours on Sunday and then some gym time, right? I can take you to the gym I go to and after that we can go and see the center here in Seoul.” He smiled at Jungkook, who looked very relieved at the positive response from Taekwoon.

“Really?”

It kinda hurt that Jungkook seemed to expect nothing back from people, that he was putting himself down so low, “Of course.” It was clear that Jungkook wanted to ask something else, but that something was holding him back “What is it?”

The dark red color that Jungkook flushed was actually adorable. “I uhm…” Taekwoon let Jungkook gather himself, to ask his question. Out of all people he knew what it was like struggling to get his words out. While he wasn’t as shy as he used to be, he still at times struggled with verbal communication, and he hated when people tried to finish his sentences or tried to put word in his mouths or hurry him up.

So, he had the patience to wait for Jungkook to feel ready to speak his mind. When the younger was ready, Taekwoon was rewarded with the words out of his mouth “Would you scent me?”

Taekwoon had thought about it, since he was in rut and had the urges on it, but he knew Jungkook’s history. He knew that while the younger was working on it so hard, he still struggled with alphas. He struggled with alphas because of Yoongi, and he struggled with how to be with other alphas since he felt pressured by not really knowing how to interact with other alphas.

“Are you sure?” Taekwoon needed to know for sure that it wasn’t just the scent that Jungkook was getting influenced by, that Jungkook was actually ready for this. It could take days before the scent would be gone, before Jungkook would be free from it.

And Taekwoon was not gonna do it… no matter how much he wanted to… unless he was one hundred percent sure that Jungkook actually wanted it and was ready for it.

Jungkook bit down on his lower lip, before nodding, “I am sure.”

“The rest of your pack will be able to smell it on you. I know that you want it right now because a rut is going on and your body isn’t used to it and your alpha is connected to mine at the moment. I don’t want you to do something unless you are 100% sure you actually want it.” God he almost felt exhausted from all the talking. What he really wanted to do was scent up Jungkook, and everybody else in his pack. And then push everybody into the nest for a cuddle, but he also knew this was important. Even if it did make him feel like just giving up.

At that Jungkook just smiled, “I have been to practice after Sanghyuk scented me. It shouldn’t be different right? Alphas and betas are the same that way… Your scent is just gonna be a little bit stronger?”

At that Taekwoon could only chuckle, because it showed just how far Jungkook had come. He was throwing their own words back at them. The younger was right. An alpha’s scent was just like a beta, but the Jungkook that had come to them would not have thought so, would have felt like was less for wearing another alpha’s scent. This Jungkook felt ready, and Taekwoon couldn’t do anything other than smile at that, “It’s okay to say no at any point if you feel like it.”

At that point Jungkook seemed to be done with being treated like a child who couldn’t make decisions for himself, so he did the most adult thing… he whined “I know… Pleeease.”

No longer being able to deny it, Taekwoon just laughed in a soft tone as he pulled Jungkook to him. The young alpha easily followed and went more or less lax as Taekwoon started to scent him.

While he started slowly at first, wanting Jungkook to still have the option to back out of it if he needed to, he slowly got more and more into it as Jungkook just relaxed more and more instead of stopping him.

When Hakyeon got home 30 minutes later, he found Jungkook half giggling into Taekwoon’s neck as the older was still comfortably lying under the younger alpha and petting his hair. For a second Hakyeon just stared at them, not really completely sure what he was seeing, it was only after Taekwoon mouthed ‘scent-drunk’ that he realized what was going on.

And at that he just smiled, they were all gonna miss Jungkook so much.

**Author's Note:**

> I am gonna do a new poll in a months time to give the option to vote for the new side story, feel free to give some ideas for what could be on the poll!


End file.
